


Argent's Garage.

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris hires Isaac to work at his garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argent's Garage.

Chris Argent in a suit is something to behold. 

It was obviously tailored to fit him; the sleeves wrapped around his biceps, tight enough to show the muscles and the strength they carry without making it too obvious. His tie was around his neck, loose but done up, like he’d been pulling on it. _  
_

Isaac pictures himself riding Chris, holding that tie to jerk the older man towards him. Could see himself smirking, leaning down to bite at it, scrape his teeth against Chris’s skin lightly, just enough to make him shiver and moan. 

But he was jerked out of that fantasy as Chris pointed at him. “You. Come here.”

Isaac walked to him slowly, not quite sure what was going on.

"Can you change a tire?"

It took Isaac a few moments to reply. “Yes?”

Chris nodded. “Good. You’re hired.”

"W-What?"

He pointed at a sign behind him that read  _Argent’s Garage._

"One of my guys just quit, I need someone to work while I’m at this meeting."

"Okay?"

Isaac is still confused.

Chris sighs, rolls his eyes. “Go inside, tell Kali I’ve hired you for this evening, she’ll tell you what to do.” And then he was getting into a Mercedes and driving off.

Kali, as it turns out, is Chris’s secretary. When Isaac repeats what Chris told him, she smirks and give him an obvious once-over.

"I can see why he chose you," she says knowingly as she twirls a lock of hair around her finger.

That night Isaac changes six tires, changes Mrs. Green’s oil and gets hit on twice. When he’s finished, Kali hands him $30 and sends him on his way.

Two days later, he gets a call from an unknown number. 

It’s Kali. 

"We need you to come in," she explains. "We’re swamped here."

When he arrives, Isaac is greeted with the sight of a sweaty, shirtless and dirty Chris Argent leaning over a motorcycle.

Chris beams when he catches sight of him, and Isaac’s insides flutter.

"Hey, Isaac. I need you to change Stilinski’s tires. Only God knows why he won’t get rid of that jeep."

Isaac nods, goes over to the jeep before he says anything inappropriate, like how he wants to lick the V of Chris’s hips, sink to his knees and take his cock into his mouth, suck until Chris is coming down his throat and-

"Ouch!"

With his head lost in the fantasy, Isaac had lost his grip on the wrench he was holding, and it fell onto his foot then to the floor with a loud sound.

Within seconds Chris was at his side, leading him to a chair. Then, he sunk down on his knees between Isaac’s legs and is pulling off his shoes.

For a few moments, Isaac is inexplicably turned on. He’s shifting his hips eagerly, thinks Chris is making a move but that’s ruined when he runs his hands lightly over Isaac’s injury and his half-hard cock deflates with the sudden flare of pain.

"Fuck," Isaac groans.

"It’s not that bad," Chris assures him. "Just bruised; not broken or sprained. Keep off it for a few days and it’ll be fine."

Maybe Chris doesn’t realise it, but as he speaks his hands are stroking Isaac’s thighs, moving closer with every upstroke until his his hands are inches away from Isaac’s dick.

It’s very distracting, and Isaac stutters with his words.

"U-um, do you- do you know you’re…" he trails off, nods down to the hands on his knee.

"Oh," Chris says, and Isaac swears his hands tighten just for a second before they’re gone. 

"I didn’t say I wanted you to stop," Isaac can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Chris smiles at him wickedly. “You and I are going to have a lot of fun together, Isaac.” 

It’s a promise, and Isaac shivers, feels heat licking up his spine.

He can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
